The Mission of the Gods
by Shake N. Bake Mormon
Summary: Alternate ending to V7C11, probably a one-shot. Team RWBY is attacked by Salem, and find themselves in a land of white. A new being, one Jinn didn't show them, tells them what they must do to defeat Salem and return the gods of Light and Darkness to Remnant.


**This is an alternate ending to V7C11, which I felt made everything the antagonists had done all series completely pointless while leaving the heroes just as unable to defeat her as before. This writes like the start of a series, but it might just be a one-shot because I've got a lot of other things to do. Here we go.**

* * *

The last thing Ruby remembered was Salem, standing above her in Ironwood's office. A white sphere from the witch's hands hurtling towards her and her teammates. The next instant, this instant, she was somewhere else, her team with her, staring out in all directions. Their surroundings were entirely white, almost ethereal, and stretched on into eternity.

"Wh-where are we?" Blake was the first to speak, her voice returning no echo.

"Wait, isn't this... where Ozma met the God of Light?" Weiss noted. Four pairs of eyes went wide at the realization.

"That means we're..." Yang couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Salem killed all of us, without even breaking a sweat." Blake spoke solemnly.

"More casualties in Ozma's war." A fifth voice came, and the four girls turned. Initially, they expected to see the God of Light, but this figure wasn't shining gold, nor was he veiled in darkness. He was grey, with a flowing beard, and he approached the four calmly.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked the figure.

"You know of my children, the ones known as the Gods of Light and Darkness. I am a god of both, of Balance."

"Why are you talking to us? Ozma only talked to the other two." Yang interrogated.

"Yes, my children. I told myself I would not interfere, that they would return to your world some day. But I will stand by no longer as generations die for Ozma's mistakes. Salem must be destroyed, once and for all, and my children must be returned to your world."

"But how? Salem's immortal, and no one can stand against her power." Blake said.

"The relics were not all the gods left behind." The God of Balance began. "There is a way to destroy Salem, but it is difficult."

"How are we going to do it? Are we going to reincarnate like Ozma?"

"No. You will be returned to the world of the living, for one chance to save your world. Death will not be cheated twice." The team looked to each other, before Ruby stepped forward.

"What do we need to do?"

"In the depths of your world, there is a crystal of great power: the Source, from whence all Dust came. The conditions where it rests are hostile, and would kill all but the most resilient of warriors."

"How are we going to get that?" Weiss asked.

"I'll do it." Yang responded. "I can take more than any of you. I'll get that crystal."

"It will take the most you can give." The God of Balance warned.

"Is that all?"

"No. In the Land of Darkness, in the depths of the Pool of Grimm, you must find the Blade of Eternities, a sword of great magnitude and greater dark power."

"Doesn't the pool of darkness corrupt people? Like it did to Salem?" asked Blake.

"The pool has a corrupting power, yes. Only one imbued with a trace of the God of Light's power can resist the darkness."

"Who would be able to do that?"

"Wait." Ruby started. "My eyes... the silver eyes are the same as the power of the God of Light, right?"

"You have spoken. With your innocence and with the power of the God of Light, you alone can descend to the Pool's depths to obtain the ultimate weapon."

"So we need a crystal and a sword?"

"To complete the weapon needed to defeat Salem, you will need the power of the four relics. With their power, added to the Blade and Source, Salem can be destroyed, and the Gods returned to your world."

"But if the Gods come back, and the world's not in harmony, they'll destroy it." Yang noted.

"This is true. As such, it is imperative that harmony between the world's two races- humanity and faunus- be achieved before the weapon is created. This demands one who has lived and fought among both, to unite them in friendship."

"I'll do it." Blake volunteered. "That's been my dream for years, and I will see it done."

"Which leaves the Relics to me." Weiss noted. "But how am I supposed to get all of them? You need the maidens to open the vaults."

"Then you must gather their powers. If they will not stand by your side, you must make their magic yours."

"Wait, the lamp!" Ruby shouted in alarm. "When Salem attacked us, what happened to the Relic of Knowledge?"

"It is now in the possession of Ironwood, alongside the Relic of Creation."

"But he hates us! How are we going to get those relics now?"

"You must make him listen. If you fail in these tasks, your world is doomed. It will demand the very best of you, but with your individual talents and combined might, you can set things as they should have always been." The four's visions clouded, as they could feel themselves dragged from this place of light.

"Go forth, and you will find victory."

* * *

**Aaaand there we go! Just wanted to put this out there. Probably won't continue this, just because I'm starting college now, but who knows?**


End file.
